Ben
by maxima.zhero
Summary: "24 horas atrás le pedía que cerrara la boca, no me interesaba el, no me importaba, era algo seguro, algo constante. En estos momentos deseo poder escuchar sus palabras, sus ojos reconociéndome, deseo poder pagarle por las cosas que me ha dado, porque me dio todo"


He regresado y doy gracias a los comentarios que me dejaron en "Un cuerpo"

Esta es una continuación pero bien puede leerse sin necesidad de leer el anterior.

Como verán, Minho sigue siendo quien cuenta la narración. En cuanto a la forma de leer, bueno, a veces es un poco confuso por el uso de los tiempos pero hice mi mejor y apurado esfuerzo. Intento escribir una historia en varios capítulos pero también me gusta la idea de que puedan leer sin necesidad de estar encadenados una lectura a otra. En especial cuando me salen unos bodrios de mas de 5000 palabras ¡jejeje!.

No tengo una pareja canon, amo a Minho, (el Rulea la galaxia) y de ninguna manera pienso exhibirlo como alguien promiscuo o infiel. Suficiente tiene con ser gilipollas. En fin, espero que les guste y cualquier duda estoy a un mensaje de distancia.

* * *

No quería hablar, no quería escuchar su voz. NO había un vínculo especial ni una relación, no había nada que me atara al momento, no quería la presión en mi cabeza. Era simple, me gustan las cosas simples.

El perdió el equilibrio, mi cuerpo hizo que perdiera el sentido, comenzó a resbalar, sus manos abiertas buscaron aferrarse a algo y las vi recorrer el rugoso tronco del árbol. Seguramente se ganó un par de pinchazos y arañazos. Sudaba, podía sentir su espalda mojada haciendo que su camisa blanca se adhería a su piel. Sudaba y temblaba, gruñía y maldecía entre dientes. Podía escuchar su respiración pesada, como si el aire se hubiera vuelto solido e intentara palearlo. Lo olía, algo increíble dadas las circunstancias, pero podía sentir su olor, concentrado, fuerte, me mareaba, me excitaba e intoxicaba.

Lo empuje buscando más, necesitaba más de lo que fuera que me estuviera dando, no era suficiente, no tenía suficiente aun y parecía que para él tampoco lo era.

-¡Mierda!- gruñó con los dientes apretados y mi reacción inmediata fue taparle la boca con la mano.

-Baja la voz,- le ordene deteniendo el bombeo y jale irritado su pelo por la nuca.

-Cierra la boca.

El asintió vehemente y empujo sus caderas hacia atrás buscando nuevamente el choque. No abrió la boca, jamás discutió, nunca peleo y esa fue una de sus mejores atributos y también el peor.

-Ok,- murmuró contra mis dedos,- está bien.

Una concesión, pequeña pero un paréntesis. Sin más reinicie el golpeteo. Esta vez intentando no ir tan profundo ni tan duro, dejaría que se recuperara. Justo tomaba la resolución cuando un viejo pensamiento volvió a mi mente; "Si ya voy a ir al infierno, mejor que valga la pena", me causo gracia entonces, casi hace que me ría.

Giró el rostro, estiro el cuello y sus ojos se clavaron en los míos, graso error, no necesitaba de esa imagen, no cuando buscaba un sustituto.

-¿Quién te dio permiso de mirarme?,- le regañe empujándolo violentamente al frente. Cerró los ojos y por un instante su rostro se contrajo, pude apreciar su expresión de dolor.

Fui, soy y seré un cabron, uno sin remedio por haberlo tratado de esa manera, pero… no podía ser diferente. Aun hora no puedo serlo. Recuerdo la furia, sentirme molesto y frustrado, todo a la vez. Estaba cavando mi propia tumba pero esa sensación de poderío era demasiado perfecta, era enervante, algo que acallo todo, los reproches, la culpa, me silencio a mí mismo. Odiaba mi incapacidad de sentir, odiaba mi ser incapaz de sentir lo que sentían los demás, odiaba el tomar todo lo que se me ofrecía sin dar nada a cambio. Pero no podía renunciar a ello.

-Espera…- lo escuche mascullar con los dientes apretados, intentando no hablar, no romper mis reglas arbitrarias pero entiendo ahora que si lo hizo fue porque no resistía mas, su cuerpo no podía dar más de sí.

Con una estocada más su cuerpo perdió el ritmo, calló y sin quererlo salí de su interior. El cese de sensaciones hizo estallar algo en mi interior, tenía ganas de golpearlo, si su cuerpo hubiera resistido un poco más yo probablemente no me hubiera detenido.

Nuevamente giró su rostro buscando el mío, incluso aunque se lo había prohibido. No era un reto, era una necesidad, podía ver en su rostro todo lo que había vislumbrado el día que decidí tomarlo para mí.

-Te gusto…- así de sencillo y simple.

No me lo había propuesto pero había pasado, un día, un asqueroso día como cualquiera. Aquella vez había sentido ojos sobre mi espalda, una mirada persistente, franca y penetrante. Entonces lo encontré. Un sustituto, un sustituto de cabellos rubios. Las diferencias estaban ahí, pero también las similitudes. El cabello ligeramente más corto pero igual de incitador a enredar mis dedos en él, un cuerpo más formado, sin el desgarbo que pretendía pero lo compensaba con firmeza y flexibilidad. Sin duda invertía mucho tiempo en hacerse deseable. Sus ojos eran azules, azules tipo el cielo despejado, un mar de diferencia a los negros de mi segundo al mando. Sin embargo eran francos, y directos. Incluso en el peor de mis momentos, incluso mientras era un completo idiota, siendo yo mismo, podía verlo, en sus ojos, podía leer lo mucho que me deseaba.

Mi mundo tan jodidamente establecido se había venido abajo el día que entendí mi debilidad por el otro rubio. Aquella primera noche se abrió ante mí un nuevo mundo de infinitas posibilidades y lo único que sabía con seguridad era que quería follarmelo. No. No estoy enamorado de él, no lo amo, no siento más que puro deseo por su cuerpo y amistad y confianza, pero no "amor", esa es una palabra cursi para maricas llorones que buscan llenar la soledad de sus mentes. Yo lo único que deseaba llenar era la necesidad de mi cuerpo.

Jamás sentí celos o miedo o dolor por él, pese a que entendía la cercanía entre Newt y Alby, jamás tuve algún sentimiento en contra de mi líder, para mí era sencillo, no hay lazos que impidan al mundo moverse. Cada noche, por 3 meses me di placer a mí mismo en honor al delgado larcho que deseaba, quería su cuerpo, no su alma, no su corazón. Y sin embargo, era eso lo que veía en los ojos de mi reemplazo.

Él lo daba todo, y me hubiera dado mucho más si se lo hubiera pedido, así de cabron es eso a lo que llaman amor.

-¡Abajo!- le ordene en voz baja. El antes constructor obedeció al acto, dejando caer ambas manos sobre el césped mirando en todo tiempo hacia mí. Nunca perdió detalle, ni de mi cuerpo, ni de mis movimientos. Siempre supe que estaba locamente enamorado de mí y aunque debía asustarme nunca lo estuve. Las reglas fueron claras desde el comienzo, me encargue de que así fuera desde el instante en que decidí quedarme con él.

…

Aquella vez la ducha aun goteaba por mi cuerpo. Era una noche cálida, ya tarde en el claro. Todo estaba en calma, no se oía un alma. Él había entrado sin que lo escuchara, no había sido nada del otro mundo, en nuestra condición de vida no era raro tener a vario larchos bañándose juntos. Me recuerdo bajo el chorro de agua, había pasado demasiado tiempo, no quedaban rastros de jabón en mi piel pero seguía ahí, parado. Fui consciente de su presencia todo el tiempo pero no fue hasta que abrió la llave de la ducha que fui capaz de volver a la realidad. Me daba la espalda, aparentemente desinteresado en mi presencia, solo ahí, parado bajo un chorro de agua similar al mío. No hubiera importado si lo saludaba o no, él no me miraba y aquello era lo más normal. Camine fuera la ducha, moviendo mis pies con calma para no resbalar, entonces sentí sus ojos sobre mi espalda.

El mundo estaba loco, había estado buscando una salida a mis propios pensamientos y miedos, yo había intentado escapar de mis necesidades por tres largos meses y la oportunidad se presentaba como un jodido cliché, no sabía si quería llorar o reír. Aun incrédulo lo mire, podía ver en sus ojos algo que conocía, algo que me recordaba a mí mismo. No sé porque razón llegue a esa conclusión pero lo sabía, estaba seguro de haber captado algo en ese segundo en que sus ojos se cruzaron con los míos. Era la oportunidad que había estado esperando y que no podía dejar pasar. Bastante cansado estaba ya de mis propias manos.

Bajó la mirada avergonzado, al parecer quería evitar mirar un solo centímetro más de mi piel y volvió a darse la vuelta. Sus torpes movimientos, su espalda rígida, su nerviosismos, todo él era un reflejo a mis propios miedos y actos.

-Larcho- me escuche decir saliendo completamente del cubículo. Mis pasos se acercaban su entrada. Gruño una respuesta que no pude entender y volvió a moverse evitando que yo lo mirase. No había duda alguna, el temía mi reconocimiento.

En aquel entonces no era ningún tipo sutil, diablos, hasta la fecha sigo sin serlo. A veces solía no entender nada de nada, ese era uno de esos momentos. Era un completo idiota. El miedo se inflaba en mi interior, un solo paso en falso y terminaría perdiendo todo, perdiéndome a mí mismo. Quería renunciar y mandarlo todo al diablo, largarme de ese maldito lugar, alejarme de ese momento, de él, quería correr, correr y huir…. Pero nunca he sido un cobarde.

Para cuando reaccione, ya había soltado una bomba.

-¿Te gusta lo que ves?-pregunte en un tono burlón, en un tono que hasta a mí me sorprendió.

Un temblor recorrió su espalda, su brazo y su mano se cerraron alrededor de la llave del agua. De alguna manera conseguí llenar el silencio que siguió a mis palabras. Lo sabía, como que estaba atrapado en un maldito juego miertero corriendo como rata dentro de un laberinto, sabía que había algo distinto con él, algo que era igual a mí, sabía que había encontrado lo que estaba buscando. O por lo menos algo para palearlo. No podría explicar de dónde salió la osadía o desfachatez de mis actos, aun es difícil de explicar pero era igual a ese momento en que saltas al vacío, un extraño e incómodo cosquilleo en la planta de los pies.

-Responde,- agregue acercándome más,- ¿te gustó lo que viste?

El rubio aferro con dedos blancos por la tención la llave del agua. Tomó aire profundo, tuve que recordarme a mí mismo que no era un cobarde. Dio media vuelta encarándome y aunque sus ojos se clavaron en los míos, desvió la mirada al cabo intentando concentrarse.

-¿Importa?- fue su respuesta y fue como si lo confirmara en voz alta, era lo mismo que yo sentía.

Comprendí entonces; el miedo, la duda, la misma ansiedad, la misma angustia que yo había vivido, que yo había experimentado en mi soledad la podía ver en ese momento en sus ojos, en su expresión, en su cuerpo. Sus ojos azules color cielo reflejaban la misma confusión que había pasado en mi propio cuerpo. Tendría que haberlo sabido, cualquiera con una mínima porción de sentido común lo habría interpretado así, pero ya lo he dicho antes y lo seguiré diciendo, soy un completo idiota, soy un completo imbécil. Yo era él y seguía sin entenderlo.

Nos miramos en silencio unos segundos, podían haber sido horas, siglos, no importaba, sopesábamos nuestras oportunidades, el daño que podíamos recibir. Mi respiración se detuvo sin que lo notara. De pronto sentía vértigo y miedo a partes iguales. Me sentía eufórico y muerto de miedo a la vez. No podía dejar de recordar el inicio de todo, aquella primera noche con mis manos palpándome, conociéndome, aquella primera vez en que el rostro de mi amigo se cruzó en mi mente, recordaba el nudo que se había formado en mi vientre, el vacío bajo mis pies. Un salto al vacío sin red de rescate.

-Todo dependerá de lo que sea que salga de esa boca miertera.- conteste.

El que antes fuera constructor sonrió sin ánimos dejando caer los brazos al frente y me dio la espalda nuevamente. En ese momento no quería mis ojos buscando la verdad en su rostro.

-No,- respondió abriendo la llave nuevamente.

Se sobre distancias, sobre construcciones y dimensiones, se sobre el sol, la posiciones de las estrellas, como hacer un fuego, como correr sin cansarme, como reponer energía, ¡shunk! Se muchas cosas sobre el mundo y lo que me rodea. Pero no tengo ni puta idea de lo que hay dentro de las personas, nunca he sido bueno intentando juzgar a otros o intentando entender lo que sienten, ese no es mi don. Y sin embargo, ese día, en ese momento era como si pudiera ver en su interior. Porque él era yo, porque yo llevaba tres meses pensando en lo mucho que deseaba sentir las manos de mi segundo a bordo tocándome, porque llevaba tres meses intentando no demostrar lo que estaba creciendo en mi interior. Por esa razón supe que…mentía.

Tenía sus razones para mentir, nadie mejor que yo para saberlo. No hay nada más terrorífico que encarar lo que somos en realidad, esa fue una de las primeras lecciones que aprendí dentro del laberinto. Y sin embargo, mucho tiempo atrás sigo aun sin borrar ese momento, esa desazón y sabor amargo en el eco de sus palabras. Debí haberlo entendido en ese momento, debí de comprender porque razón él había aceptado ser en primer lugar un constructor y no un corredor como yo, debí de haberlo sabido pero no lo hice. El ciertamente no era un cobarde, pero en ese momento, negándome lo único que le pedía que era su sinceridad y su valor, supe que tampoco era alguien valiente.

Tenía que largarme antes de hacer nuevamente el ridículo y aun así no lo hice. Quizá él era un cobarde, pero yo era un macarra idiota.

-Date la vuelta novata,- ordene. Los nudillos blancos aún se aferraban a la llave del agua diciéndome lo tenso que se sentía. Los segundos se sentían mucho más lentos de lo normal, los sentía arrastrándose, reptando robándome la confianza. Entonces por fin obedeció mirándome a los ojos con precaución trago saliva.

-Lo preguntare una vez más, - añadí mirándole aun con mi cuerpo desnudo. -¿Te gusta lo que ves?

El rubio hizo un esfuerzo por centrar su vista en mi rostro, luchaba podía verlo, luchaba por no traicionarse a sí mismo pero sabía que yo había ganado.

El antes constructor cerro los ojos y respiro profundo antes de rendirse con una sola frase.

-¿Parezco marica?-Su voz sonaba tensa y crispada. El miedo que a él lo convertía en constructor buscaba una salida. Algo a que aferrarse. Yo le gustaba, no podía entender porque razón estaba seguro de ello, seguramente en los meses en que habíamos convivido lo había notado pero jamás le había prestado atención. Tal vez había tomado su atracción por mi como algo estúpido en un principio pero eso había cambiado el mismo día que descubrí mi deseo por el otro rubio. Entonces fui yo quien necesito algo a que aferrarse. Puede que yo tuviera en un concepto de cobarde al constructor por no aceptar lo que era obvio para mí, ¿pero, no era yo un cobarde también por no ir con el causante de todo?

Marica. El había dicho la palabra temida, la razón de nuestros silencios. Él y yo conocíamos ese miedo, cada día desde ese mísero momento había vivido con él.

-¿Acaso importa? - pregunté sabiendo bien la respuesta. Sí, sí que importaba. Para el al parecer lo significaba todo.

-Que te guste lo que ves no importa, no tiene que ver con ser marica o no. Sólo te gusta ¿qué hay de malo en ello? -

El chico debió entender porque sus ojos tan cuidadosos segundos antes, dejaron de serlo. Su mirada recorrió mi cuerpo entero, una mirada que parecía decir lo que las palabras no podían. Volvió a cerrar los ojos y tomó una respiración larga y profunda antes de soltar la bomba.

-Sí. Sí que me gusta lo que veo.

Eso fue demoledor. El vacío bajo mis pies había desaparecido pero había algo más corriendo en su lugar por mis venas. Las posibilidades abiertas tras su "si" me mareaban. Ciertamente él no era lo que quería, pese a sus coincidencias físicas no era a quien yo deseaba y sin embargo su permiso e interés en mí, lograron encender algo en mi cuerpo.

Salí sin pensarlo de la ducha y me vestí rápidamente. Tenía que actuar con la cabeza fría antes de mandarlo todo al diablo. La habitación daba vueltas a mi alrededor. Necesitaba aire.

Recogí la ropa del constructor y se la reojo a la cara. -¡vístete! - ordene sin compasión. Sus ojos transmitieron miedo y ansiedad pero yo estaba por encima de eso

-¿Por qué?

-Cierra la maldita boca y sígueme. Tienes 5 minutos vamos al bosque.

Salí como alma que lleva el diablo. El claro estaba silencioso, los habitantes ya se encontraban durmiendo y sin embargo, yo sentía que el mundo entero, mi corto y pequeño mundo entero estaba por despedazarse.

Recorrí la distancia que me separaba del lugar con lo misma determinación que ponía dentro del laberinto, me interne entre los arboles unos cuantos pasos antes de detenerme y volver la vista hacia mi lugar de encuentro. Con la respiración entre cortada, mis nervios tensos, la anticipación, el deseo y algo más golpeaban mi vientre y más abajo. ¿En dónde me estaba metiendo? ¿Qué estaba por hacer? ¿Hasta dónde diablos llegaría todo? Mis pensamientos eran confusos, mi pulso acelerado. Y entonces apareció. Siguió mí mismo o camino, cruzó el claro y llegó al bosque.

Salí a su encuentro con la boca seca y sin palabras para él. A una parte de mi le habría gustado la idea de su falta y cobardía, la otra moría por su compañía. Físicamente, era casi tan alto como yo. Rubio, de ojos azules como el cielo y brillaban en la oscuridad como piedras bajo el agua.

-¿Por qué? - preguntó confundido. Su timbre era mucho más parecido al de un chico, su acento nada exótico y su voz eran lo único que me recordaba que él no era lo que buscaba así que no necesitaba escucharles.

-Porque necesitamos privacidad y no quiero a un garlopo entrando interrumpiéndonos.

-¿Cómo supiste?-pregunto de pronto, -¿Cómo sabias que tú me…

-¿¡No te lo he dicho antes!?- gruñí,- Cierra la miertera boca

Mentiría si dijera que sabía exactamente que iba a pasar, no tenía idea alguna de como comenzar siquiera, era un capullo engreído y sin embargo ahí estaba. Presumiendo de una libertad y valentía que no servía de nada. El debió haberlo visto, seguro él se había dado cuenta desde hacía mucho tiempo atrás. Los remordimientos aun rondan en mi cabeza, vuelvo una y otra vez al mismo punto, jamás me moleste o interese en saber nada de él, jamás conocí suficiente. ¿Quién era el antes del claro?, ¿Quién era yo antes del claro?

Aquella primera vez debió significar algo para mí, creo que así fue, quiero creer eso. Pero fue El quien se acercó a mí, sus pasos fueron los que acortaron la distancia, sus manos las que tocaron mi rostro, sus ojos los que me miraron; sinceros y llenos de compasión, también llenos de tristeza, también llenos de alegría.

-Gracias,- murmuró besando mi cuello, enterrando su rostro en el hueco de mi garganta.

Sus labios acariciaron mis brazos, tocándome, aferrándose, buscando, sus dedos abrieron camino entre mi ropa, sus palmas recorrieron mi piel. Era yo quien se sometía, era yo quien cedía el control, ¿Qué clase de control podía tener yo si no sabía ni garlopa idea de nada? Tampoco es como que eso me importara.

Cumplió cabalmente mi única orden, besándome y acariciándome sin siquiera soltar una sola palabra. Su tacto incendiaba mi piel, sus labios conectaban mis nervios, todos mis músculos estaban tensos, deseosos de recibir lo que no había conocido antes. Era extraño, una voz en mi cabeza seguía repitiéndome lo absurdo de la situación, los peligros a los que nos exponíamos, el acto antinatural, al que no quería y podía renunciar. Todo estaba ahí, mis dedos y miedos, pero sobre todos ellos, imponiéndose a la razón y a todo; la necesidad, el más puro y visceral deseo por el premio de consolación que había conseguido en él. Le oía maniobrar, desabrochando los botones de mi camisa con dedos expertos, sus palmas temblorosas apartaron la tela y sus ojos se clavaron sobre mi piel con una expresión de admiración por la que no pude dejar de sentirme culpable. Pare el ese encuentro significaba el premio máximo, para mí, apenas contaba como entretenimiento. Sus labios tibios besaban mi pecho, su nariz aspiraba mi olor y sus dedos inquietos comenzaron a soltar la hebilla de mi cinturón y a desabrochar el botón de mis vaqueros. Poco a poco comencé a tener noción de lo que me rodeaba, de lo que estaba pasando, mi cuerpo sometido a su avance empezaba a encontrar la lógica en el acto, una lógica tonta y estúpida, tan estúpida como yo mismo.

En un momento dado sus caricias pararon, dejo de besarme, sus ojos subieron hasta mi rostro, observando cada rasgo, cada fisura en mi coraza, miraban curiosos buscando leer los estragos de sus caricias en mí. Sonreí, no tengo miertera idea de porqué pero lo hice, en mi fuero interno supuse que aquella sería otra concesión a nuestro acuerdo.

Mi pasividad parecía no importarle, se trataba de mi primera experiencia, aun con los recuerdos de mi pasado estaba seguro que nunca antes había hecho algo así. Entonces la primera pregunta se formó en mi mente, la primera sobre él, sobre mí, sobre lo que no sabía, sobre lo que tendría que haber dicho; ¿Quién eres?, ¿Quién te enseño? ¿Por qué yo?

Pero me trague las palabras y mis remordimientos y mis dudas e hice lo único que mi garlopa cabeza fue capaz de ordenar. Lo deje todo atrás, mis manos tomaron su cuello, mi dedos buscaron su tacto. El había encendido un fuego en mi interior, el me había enseñado lo que debía hacer, el me había mostrado los pasos que faltaban, su técnica, su deseo, para mí fue el momento de encontrar nuevamente el control.

¡Y vaya si lo encontré!

Es verdad que no tenía ni jodida idea de nada, quizá mi cerebro no pudiera entender pero yo lo sabía desde que tome esa decisión, "un cuerpo es un cuerpo" y la naturaleza sí que sabe lo que la mente no. Metí mis dedos entre sus rubios cabellos y jale desde su nuca hacia atrás, su cuello, pálido expuesto ante mí, mis dientes se cerraron sobre la lechosa piel, mi lengua probo el salado de su sudor. Sus suspiros nerviosos fueron la respuesta que necesitaba. Sin miramientos aparte la camisa jalando hacia arriba descubriendo su estómago y su pecho, en un arrebato desabroche su pantalón, para cuando me di cuenta de lo que había hecho, ya le había desnudado del todo. No puedo mentir al respecto, le deseaba, no de la misma manera en que deseaba a mi segundo al mando, pero deseaba su cuerpo. Era fuerte y hábil, puedo decir que también era mi amigo, mi pareja por meses dentro del laberinto, una compañía constante dentro de aquel mísero y peligroso lugar, una compañía que yo mismo había pasado por alto pese a su lealtad probada.

Entonces comprendí la verdadera razón por la que de pronto y pese a mis dudas, él se había ofrecido como corredor después de haber elegido primeramente ser constructor, ¿estuvo enamorado de mí desde entonces?, ¿estaba enamorado de mí aun?, ¿importaba?

Mis labios ansiosos besaron su piel, sus brazos, sus hombros, su abdomen duro mientras contenía la respiración. Jadeaba mordiéndose los labios, sus manos acariciaban mi cabeza, sus dedos se entretejían en mi cabello. La seguridad de conocerme a mí mismo me dio la fuerza suficiente como para saber dónde y cómo podía hacer sentir placer, no podía ser tan difícil después de todo. Para cuando mis labios llegaron hasta su cintura, lo oí gemir y afianzó sus dedos en mi cabeza impidiéndome avanzar.

-Yo…- musito tan bajo como un murmullo,- deja… que yo lo haga. –

El sonido de su voz provoco un escalofrió en mi espalda. ¿Hacer?, no sabía a qué se refería pero la anticipación me estaba matando. Sin perder más tiempo se inclinó besándome desde el cuello hasta el pecho, besos rápidos y urgidos, besos de explorador y conquistador. Abrió mi pantalón y lento fue bajándolo mientras sus labios iban siguiendo el camino libre que sus manos dejaban. Por un instante lo vi cerrar los ojos respirando profundamente como si intentara concentrarse, yo apenas y podía apartar los míos de su lento avance. Por fin levanto la vista una vez más, sabía que es lo que buscaba, así que solo asentí. Tenía todo mi permiso para continuar.

Yo no era dueño de mí mismo, aún ahora estoy seguro que si hubiera intentado decir algo, aún se tratase de un simple "sigue" o "no te detengas" no hubiera podido. Me había quedado sin alimento, sin pensamientos, sin palabras. No demoró mucho más, arrastró mis pantalones hasta las rodillas y mis calzoncillos con él. Besó toda la piel alrededor de mi miembro y justo cuando creí que perdería todo el control, abrió los labios y entre en su boca.

En ese momento quise ser como el, no el tipo arrodillado, sino el tipo que quería a otro hasta ese punto. Desee poder sentir lo mismo, quise corresponder aunque fuera en menor medida a sus sentimientos, quise compartir sus deseos, quería aquel click que había escuchado cuando noté a mi objetivo verdadero.

Pero no fue así, por más que sus labios presionaron, por más que su lengua succión, por más que mis caderas empujaron buscando su tacto, no fui capaz de seguir su ejemplo. No podía sentir lo mismo que él, ni quererle como él me quería a mí.

Mis rodillas fallaron, mi espalda arqueada tiró una vez más, me sentía a punto de romperme, como si la presión y tensión estuvieran por fracturarme. Sólo llegar. Mordí mis labios para acallar mis gruñidos, enterré mis dedos y uñas en esa mata dorada de sus cabellos.

-Alto. – Pedí en un susurro, -voy a terminar...

El antiguo constructor no obedeció mi petición. Ni se apartó ni se detuvo. Ya antes en el laberinto había conocido su obstinación pero dadas las circunstancias no estaba preparado para ella. En ese lugar, entre el follaje y las luces rojas conocí también su osadía y su valor. Una clase que no conocía aún.

Succiono con más fuerzas aferrando mis caderas hasta que el primer trallazo chocó contra el interior de su mejilla y aún entonces no detuvo su labor. Al primer chorro le siguieron más, muchos antes de que no quedará más de mí. Y entonces caí, sin remedio y sin fuerzas me dejé caer al suelo lleno de maleza y bichos y piedras e inmundicia. Mis manos me sostuvieron. Mis dedos intentaron encontrar algo de donde aferrarme para conservar mi dignidad. Entonces lo escuché, a través de la neblina dejada por mi corrida, en medio de mis sentidos extraviados distinguí su figura, moviendo la muñeca en un ritmo enloquecido, empujando sus caderas para una mayor fricción. Mi primer espectáculo en primera fila, la primera ocasión en que veía a alguien dándose a sí mismo placer. Seguro hay algo malo conmigo, no debía ser natural encontrar la vista tan estimulante pero lo era. Sin darme cuenta estaba empalmado de nuevo.

El era ajeno a mi recuperación. Con los ojos cerrados y la boca abierta dejando escapar lastimeros gemidos volví contra él. Sujete su muñeca impidiéndole Seguir y lo empuje contra el tronco de un árbol. Pude pedir permiso, quizá debí hacerlo pero no tenía paciencia para ello. Mi enfebrecida mente sólo daba espacio para un único pensamiento. "llegar al final".

No había fijado un límite y no estoy seguro que de haberlo hubiera pudiera seguirlo. Mis pantalones habían terminado en el suelo unos pasos atrás, los había perdido durante la refriega, no toleraba su confinamiento. Prácticamente atacándolo tiré de él acorralándolo contra aquella incomoda barrera. Me aparte, quería verle una vez más, fibroso y firme, su cuerpo formado por el ejercicio parecía irradian calor. Sus mejillas rojas y el cabello desordenado acompañaban una expresión de sorpresa y alegría mal disimulada. Seguía sin romper las reglas, sin emitir un solo sonido, obligándose a aguantar pese a mi insistencia, pero lo sabía, podía verlo en sus ojos. Había una felicidad desbordante, pero también había lujuria. Él sabía lo que yo quería, incluso antes de que yo mismo lo supiera. No se trataba ya de la lucha por el control, era algo mucho más primitivo. Me perdí nuevamente en su cuerpo, deteniendo descaradamente en su miembro erecto. La base era un poco menos gruesa que la mía y su largo también era menos pero estaba lleno de venas dilatadas. Una fina pelusa rubia bajaba desde su vientre hasta sus testículos, risos apretados mucho más claros que los de su cabeza. Aun así seguía siendo extraño mirar un cuerpo como el mío y sentir deseo por él, era llegar demasiado lejos para una primera vez pero sabía que no había retorno.

Nuevamente fue el quién tomó la iniciativa, estiró los brazos apartando la tela de mi camisa abierta y besó mi pecho. Para mí sólo podía significar "`continua" y eso hice. Era mi turno de demostrar lo buen alumno que podía ser. Sujeta sus manos impidiéndole tocarme y fueron mis labios los que probaron el salado de su sudor sobre su vientre. Perlas e hilos perdidos bajaban por su cintura, metiéndose en su ombligo, resbalando hasta perderse entre sus rubios rizos. Baje por su cuerpo, mordí, lamí, puse en práctica sus movimientos intentando descubrir con sus gestos y sonidos si había logrado mi objetivo. Sus gemidos ahogados en sus labios apretados me guiaban. Aún sujeto buscó contacto, buscó fricción, podía ver lo desesperado de su situación, hambriento, necesitado de un final. Lo estaba torturando sin saberlo, sin proponérmelo en realidad. Al interrumpir sus caricias le había privado de su liberación y mientras yo avanzaba probando su cuerpo el deseo crecía y crecía hasta volverse insoportable. Había sido una desconsideración pero llegado a ese punto admito que era yo quien estaba perdido.

Era humillante reconocer que no tenía noción sobre lo que seguía, me había preocupado tanto por adquirir control que no había pensado en que iba a hacer una vez obtenido. Admitirlo era demasiado para mi orgullo. Pero él sabía, igual que sabía tanto sobre muchas cosas él sabía de mi predicamento y sin decir palabra alguna acercó su cuerpo al mío y dejó de luchar por liberar sus manos. Su rostro, a escasos centímetros del mío acortó distancia y me beso peligrosamente cerca de los labios. Sin darme tiempo a actuar continuo besando mi rostro, mis mejillas, mi frente y nariz, revolviéndose para ganar espacio logró que liberara una de sus manos. Lo siguiente que supe fue que iba a arder en el infierno. De su mano libre humedeció dos dedos en su boca, me miró una sola vez, parecía avergonzado pero no entendí el motivo hasta que lo vi apuntar a su propia espalda. La imagen atacó mis puntos más débiles, aun cuando no lo entendí del todo mi cuerpo se llenó de electricidad. Perdí la concentración mirándole actuar, mirando su rostro sonrojado, sus ojos húmedos, tan cerca uno del otro, entonces, sin quererlo o proponérmelo, sus labios colisionaron con los míos.

Recuerdo su sabor y su olor; eran cálidos y suaves, sabían a mí, a mi sudor salado, a mi corrida, a deseo. Sus labios se restregaron contra los míos, despacio, apenas un rose, ligeros, listos a alejarse si se los ordenaba. Pero no lo hice y tampoco lo bese.

Libere su otra mano, no recuerdo hacerlo pero sé que lo hice porque sentí sus caricias sobre mi miembro. Su mano se cerró alrededor de mi carne, con un movimiento cansino comenzó a masturbarme, a tentarme. Mis cienes palpitaban, mi polla también. Sus actos, sus caricias habían provocado algo que no entendía pero que mi instinto me decía tenía remedio si me acercaba más. Con la paciencia agotada tire de él.

-Date la vuelta. - El obedeció.

El final de su espalda era estrecho. Intenté convencerme de que lo que estaba por hacer estaba mal pero no pude. Ni quería. Debía sentir asco, debí detenerme, debí suponer que algo saldría mal, pensar con calma. Pero era algo fuera de mis posibilidades. El rubio apretó su frente contra el árbol, su cuerpo inclinado hacia adelante y sus manos aferrándose a los nudos de la madera. Supe lo que tenía que hacer, el instinto tomó lugar en mi cuerpo. Mi polla se apretó contra sus nalgas, presionando en su canal sin llegar a penetrarlo. Empujando contra la piel sensible de sus ingles, de sus testículos y volviendo a subir hasta alcanzar nuevamente su canal. Lo escuché sofocar un gemido. Aquello me enervaba, había sido yo quien había dado la orden pero quería escucharlo. Me aleje de él y volví a chocar contra sus nalgas sin penetrarlo, estaba descubriendo las bases de un juego sádico. Nuevamente logró tragarse un gemido y comencé a provocarlo atacando y retirándome cuando lo sentía más dispuesto. No tardo mucho cuando lo escuche maldecir entre dientes.

-¿Me detengo?,- pregunte burlándome de él, sabía que aunque llegado el momento me hubiera pedido que me detuviera no lo hubiera hecho.

-Minho,- murmuro mirándome con ojos llenos de agua. –Minho, por favor.-

Una punzada de culpabilidad cruzo por mi cuerpo. Solo hasta ese momento fui capaz de entender que lo que para mí se reducía a un mero acto de lujuria, para él tenía un significado más profundo. El acto para el significaba todo. La culpa casi logra detenerme, en perspectiva era algo que no había contemplado pero era necio para mencionarlo, para mostrar respeto por ello. Sin más volví a acallar mis remordimientos.

-Ábrete,- ordene.

Su espalda se estremeció, podía notar los pequeños escalofríos corriendo por su cuerpo, era una petición humillante pero el no objeto. Sus manos separaron los cachetes y su entrada expuesta terminó por quemar lo poco de humanidad que me quedaba. Sin miramientos, sin delicadeza empuje una sola vez, profundo, rápido. La empuñadura que creaba su cuerpo se sentía cálida, aprestada, fluida, inexplicable con palabras, la sensación era tan buena, tan jodidamente buena que termine por correrme casi de inmediato.

Debió dolerle, había sido todo menos considerado así que no había duda que debió dolerle. Lo sentí estremecerse alrededor de mí, su frente choco contra la corteza del árbol y un sollozo escapo de su garganta. El dolor lo hizo tratar de alejarse, buscaba separarse de mi pero no se lo permití, aferre sus caderas y volvi a empujar contra el.

-Joder,-gruñí.

Su prisión de carne me estaba literalmente exprimiendo. Mi cuerpo se sentía arder, sudaba y gruñía, no podía pensar, era como si su cuerpo lograra quemarme los nervios. En algún momento lo escuche gemir, se sostenía con una sola mano mientras la otra sostenía su miembro y lo masturbaba con frenesí. El también buscaba su final.

Mi corrida estaba en puerta, un par de arreos y la siguiente explosión comenzó en mi espalda. Empuje con las fuerzas que me quedaban, mis caderas se movieron en estocadas profundas, entonces me fui y mi corrida entro en él.

Mi mente volvió a traicionarme, rubio, de ojos negros, mucho más delgado, desgarbado, a quien veía bajo de mí no era mi compañero corredor, quien estaba ahí, en mi mente, era mi segundo al mando. El grado de satisfacción aumento hasta las nubes.

Cuando por fin logre recuperarme me aleje de él, de su cuerpo que segundos antes me habían dado la mejor experiencia de mi vida. Le abandone sin consideración, como un maldito gilipollas que ni siquiera podía consolarlo. Seguro él lo había escuchado, el, que se había abierto para mí lo había escuchado. El nombre que escapo de mi boca cuando llegue a mi final. Había sido audible para él, para mí, para los garlopos mirones de los creadores, lo había suplantado. El nombre que mencione no había sido Ben.

Pensé que le había ofendido, le había herido lo suficiente como para alejarse de mí. Mi último pensamiento antes de caer en la oscuridad esa noche fue que seguramente había perdido algo bueno.

Pero no fue así, sus ojos le traicionaron todo el tiempo, siguió buscándome con la mirada, siguió esperando mientras corríamos en el laberinto, sin retroceder pese a mis actos, pese a lo poco que di. Al final resulto que me tenía, él era mi un premio de consolación, yo era todo para él.

Después de ese primer encuentro nuestra relación no cambio mucho en realidad. Seguíamos siendo cercanos, un poco más amigos. Los silencios seguían siendo silencios, el esfuerzo seguía siendo esfuerzo. Pare mí él era un cuerpo, un sustituto, yo sabía que el sentía mucho más que solo atracción por mí, él me quería a mí. A mi manera, siendo sincero, pensé que estábamos a mano.

…

Me corrí dentro, a él le gustaba. Una vez me lo confeso después de un encuentro nocturno, no había razón para no creerlo. Empuje fuerte contra él, era lo usual cuando estaba llegando, los últimos empellones de mi corrida. Sin proponérmelo logre que se tambaleara, doblo los cosos cayendo con el rostro contra el suelo, empuje su cabeza y levante sus caderas. Bajo de mí, sonaba satisfecho.

No recuerdo nada en particular sobre esa noche, lo hicimos un par de veces, el sonaba confiado. Por fin tras meses había logrado dejar de ser un mero acompañante y se volvía un corredor tipo 1. Era su trabajo guiar a alguien dentro del laberinto, era extraño, habíamos pasado tanto tiempo juntos y de pronto yo empezaría a correr solo nuevamente mientras el avanzaba, sonará estúpido pero me sentí orgullos por él.

Nos despedimos, un simple "nos vemos luego". Dormir se sintió bien, relajado. Era un jueves, o por lo menos así lo llamaba yo dado que al día siguiente era día de novato, un viernes de regalos. Nos vimos una vez más en la puerta norte, sonreía, era de esas sonrisas que podía ubicar como de suficiencia. Otra despedida nada inusual.

Aquel día estand solo el trabajo se multiplico, no era mi costumbre llegar tarde pero supuse que sería el último en regresar. Aun me sentía extraño sin su compañía, planeaba una visita nocturna cuando un sonido escalofriante hizo que me detuviera justo al cruzar la puerta norte.

Aquella era su voz saludándome al regresar. Gritos atroces, dolor, terror y locura. La multitud se encontraba fuera de la Finca. Sin darme cuenta mis pasos me llevaron hasta ellos. De alguna manera fue como si algo perdiera su valor.

-¿Qué plopús hacen perdiendo el tiempo aquí?,- gruñí a mis corredores congregados ahí,- Tienen secciones que dibujar antes que sus garlopas cabezas las olviden.- apunte hacia el cuarto de mapas,- a trabajar.

La transformación es una moneda lanzada al aire, las posibilidades de volverte loco compiten contra la posibilidad de salir ileso. Tenía el lúgubre presentimiento que el seria de los que no volverían.

…..

Como su amigo y su jefe es mi deber desterrarlo. Alby dice que es justicia, que son reglas. Fue el moreno el que vino a mi encuentro ese día y confirmo la noticia. –Tienes que ser tú,- dijo mirándome a los ojos.

Nunca fue amor, para mí nunca fue más que eso, sexo. Pero también era diferente y jamás podre pedir el suficiente perdón por ello. Hundiéndome en su cuerpo, mordiendo su piel, gruñendo en su oído, sometiéndolo a mi voluntad, cubriendo mis espaldas, trabajando con él, sus silencios, sus miradas, esas palabras no dichas. En mis recuerdos siempre seré un gilipollas malnacido hipócrita. En mis remordimientos le he fallado en todos los sentidos: como amigo, como amante, como su líder, como compañero.

Camino mirándole, reducido por los líderes del claro, empujado hacia la puerta norte, la misma por la que él salió una última vez. Escucho su voz, pide ayuda, pide perdón, ruega clemencia. Yo que le conozco mejor que cualquiera no puedo dejar de temblar.

24 horas atrás le pedía que cerrara la boca, no me interesaba el, no me importaba, era algo seguro, algo constante. En estos momentos deseo poder escuchar sus palabras, sus ojos reconociéndome, deseo poder pagarle por las cosas que me ha dado, porque me dio todo.

Empujo de él, arrojo su mochila al pasillo mientras el sonido de las puertas al cerrarse hace eco en los muros. Lo miro ahí, en la oscuridad que crece.

Siento que he perdido algo, no me queda claro aunque…


End file.
